


7 minutes in Heaven

by neocheonsa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, doyoung that cant handle the heat, haechan being slick, hidden plan, jaehyun that is suspicious over them, nct127 - Freeform, original character (OC) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neocheonsa/pseuds/neocheonsa
Summary: Haechan and Doyoung, the recently formed roommate have plans on Halloween night and Jaehyun wants to tag along“You will keep your eyes closed and ears shut and no one knows where we are going tonight?” Haechan asks in which Jaehyun smirks, looking down, can't believe this whole situation is happening“As if I didn’t walk by” he answers, a smile that is hard not to trusta sigh escape from Haechan“You’re in”The moment he said that, Doyoung look away helpless and Jaehyun know they are hiding something more.
Kudos: 1





	1. Hushed Conversation

“Do you see Doyoung?” Taeyong asks as he adjusts his mic, Jaehyun was playing kart-rider at the couch looking uninterested with his surroundings. 

“We about to perform soon, go and search for him if you don’t have anything else to do, I need to help Shotaro with his mic” Taeyong nudge him and he just groans, putting aside his phone and walk out from their waiting room to go to the From Home waiting room, thinking if he’s not in the M.A.W waiting room, he must be there instead.

“As if he’s a child didn’t know his way back” he just sighs that Doyoung messes his game.

“When are we leaving?”  
“Right after this, we head to our dorm, changed and went out before the others arrive from dinner” 

He was walking past the stairs when he heard the hushed conversation, voices that seem too familiar to him, he went over and see Doyoung and Haechan talking under the stairs 

“What are you guys? Harry Potter?” Jaehyun comes towards them, making them surprised.  
Doyoung with his big eyes and Haechan dramatic act, holding his chest. 

“Hyung” Haechan whine, annoyed that he’s interrupting them.

“You don’t go around scaring people like that” he continues as Doyoung nod agree

Jaehyun look at them suspicious “You guys are acting weird, talking under the stairs like this. What are you planning?” He asks cornering them. 

Haechan and Doyoung look at each other “W-what plan?” Doyoung asks, stuttering through his words, Haechan looks away knowing they already been caught, this rabbit didn’t know how to lie through his words. 

“You heading somewhere after this?” Jaehyun asks them one more time, Doyoung look at Haechan desperate and Haechan looks back to Jaehyun, knowing they already been caught. He could lie his way through his other hyungs but somehow not Jaehyun.

“Its Halloween, we going to a party” Haechan said straight, making Doyoung alarmed. 

“Yah, what are you doing” he asks to Haechan and Jaehyun chuckled seeing how flustered Doyoung become.

“Ah, I won’t care if you guys heading to a party, but seeing Doyoung looking flustered like this. Are you guys going to meet someone? A girl?” Jaehyun ask again and Haechan looks at Doyoung, he already knows how thorough Jaehyun could read the members. 

“Han is doing a Halloween party, close friends are invited, Sohee is coming too so she wants to go together. Doyoung hyung here wants to tag along” Haechan explained and Jaehyun nod along with the plan. 

Han Jisung from Stray Kids, he heard about him before. Haechan met him through his online games and told him how they always play games together and Sohee from Aurora has always been a close friend of his, met through a variety show and they hit it off well. 

“It’s nothing much, really” Haechan try to not make this a big deal.

“So, you guys are going behind the managers back right now?” Haechan quickly nods his head.

“If you could just close your eyes, shut your ears, then I owe you big time, hyung” he said holding his hand but somehow he knows there’s something off about this, Doyoung still look alarmed.

“Then, let me come too” Jaehyun said and Haechan face dropped, Doyoung look at him surprised. 

“It's Halloween and the 10th-floor members want to play kart rider tonight but to be honest I had enough of that game” Jaehyun said and both Haechan and Doyoung look at each other, trying to come up with a decision when Haechan sigh in defeat. 

“You will keep your eyes closed and ears shut and no one knows where we are going tonight?” Haechan ask for confirmation. 

“As if I didn’t walk by” Jaehyun answered and Haechan nod his head

“You’re in” 

The moment Haechan said that, Doyoung look away helpless and Jaehyun know they are hiding something more.


	2. Haechan has a way with his words

“YAH!” the three of them hear a yell and quickly turn around surprised seeing Taeyong was standing before them. 

“I ask you to search for Doyoung, you guys are gone for more than 10 minutes already, the rest already at backstage” Taeyong point at Jaehyun which he just clicked his tongue, not knowing what to do.

“Hyung lost his earpiece at the stairs, we are here to help him search for it” Haechan lie and of course Taeyong bought it 

“KIM DONG YOUNG!” Taeyong yell once again. 

“But he already found it, see” Haechan turns Doyoung around showing the earpiece neatly put as if it wasn’t lost at the first place.

“Can’t there be one moment, I could just play with my Nintendo in peace as I wait for our turn without needing to run around searching for you guys scattering around the building?” Taeyong scold them and Haechan said sorry on behalf of them.

“Lets head to the backstage now” Taeyong said as they resolve the issue. Haechan bid the hyungs bye but as soon as Taeyong turns around, Haechan signal Jaehyun and Doyoung to look over their phone when they’re done with recording.

//

After they’re done with their performance, Jaehyun and Doyoung rush back to the waiting room, checking their phone as Haechan said, they saw a text from him. 

From: Donghyuk-ie~  
“We are riding the van with our luggage, the rest of the members are going to head for dinner so let just say we helping the staff since we cause trouble earlier after we unload the luggage at the company, then we head to our dorm and change for the party. Sohee going to come with her car later on so we ride with her. 

They reply okay to the plan. Fooling their leader wasn’t that hard since he does look upset earlier, but with them helping out the staff, it makes Taeyong quickly soften. 

They were at the parking lot, loading up the last luggage. Taeyong waves them from the other van “You guys are such nice kids” he praises and they just nod and wave along. 

Chenle was laughing at the back saying they look like kids that need to own up to their troubles “Good work today~” Chenle tease and Haechan just smile knowing he will get back at him soon. 

As the other vans left, they got into the van and head to the company. Their newest manager was driving them as the rest of the staff went out and had early dinner instead.   
“You guys don’t have to do this though, it should be the staff works” the manager said as Haechan quickly wave him off.

“No hyung, we shouldn’t run off like that earlier, it must be hard for you to get us all together. Sorry hyung” in which the manager quickly say it’s okay. 

Jaehyun was smirking knowing too well how Haechan play with his words. 

“Where are you guys heading after this? Dinner?” the manager asks.

“It's okay just send us back to the dorm hyung” Haechan said as Doyoung look over to Jaehyun, he was covering his smile. Jaehyun thought it's amusing to know their hidden plans. 

“Yeah hyung, you should hurry go and rest for today” Doyoung add and the manager just nods happily that he got to went home early.

They arrived at the company and send the luggage away, there’s already staff waiting to fetch it so it was done quickly and as promised the manager sent them back to their dorm. 

“Thank you hyung, rest well” they said as they wave him off, as the van is gone from their eyesight, Haechan turns to his hyungs “Let's go now, we have a party to attend” he said smirking as they made their way up to their place and get ready for the night.


	3. Halloween Costumes, Halloween Party

There’s no one at their place right now making it easier to move around. Usually, the members that left at the dorm will go out together to have dinner. After 30 minutes, they met at the parking lot. Haechan dresses up as Tate Langdon from AHS, he bought a skull mask for a quick change. Doyoung was wearing a white dress shirt, brown tailcoat, brown pants, brown oxford with his black hair slicked back as Jaehyun came down wearing just a black shirt and black dress pants with his coat on his hand, laughing when he sees them with their Halloween costumes  
“Hyung it supposed to be Halloween, you need to dress up” Haechan complained and Jaehyun still laughing over Doyoung costume. 

“What are you? someone from the past?” he asks and Doyoung pout, getting teased by him

“Hyung worked on his costume since a week ago” Haechan said and Jaehyun laugh even louder.

“ITS MY FIRST HALLOWEEN PARTY” Doyoung defend himself and Jaehyun hurt from laughing too much.

“Okay, okay I acknowledge your effort is cool” he said teasingly and Doyoung just roll his eyes.

“But you cannot go like this hyung” Haechan said to Jaehyun and Doyoung nod along. Then, underneath his coat, he pulls out a mask that’s like the masks in The Purge movies and wears it.

“Okay, okay this will do” Haechan nod his head agree as Jaehyun smiles.

“This is one of the best things over Halloween, you will never know who's under the mask” he continues and then Haechan's phone rings.

“You here?” he asks knowing that it’s Sohee.

“Yeah, we right in front of the elevator, just turn right” Haechan said as he went out to search for Sohee’s car, leaving Doyoung and Jaehyun together. Doyoung look nervous for some reason, is it because it's his first party? 

“Hyung, it’s just a Halloween party” Jaehyun said trying to ease his nervousness.

“You know how fun Haechan is, his friends will be the same too, you going to have a great time” he added, trying to lift his mood and Doyoung smile looking determined and then a van stop in front of them.  
“Get in boys” said the man on the wheels, Jaehyun were a bit confused, didn't recognize the man before. Haechan was seen already in the van, next to him so they got into the vehicle, and sees Sohee with another girl next to her and now its Jaehyun turns to be nervous, he didn’t know the other two people in the van as Haechan quickly read Jaehyun face he introduce them to him.

“This is Haejin hyung, he’s Aurora manager, always bought me extra snacks whenever Aurora and us have the same comeback week” Haechan introduce as Haejin bow his head to Jaehyun and Jaehyun did the same with a smile on his face. 

this hyung look friendly Jaehyun thought 

Then, Sohee cuts Haechan from his talk 

“It’s the way you stealing the extra snacks for me”   
“Well, it’s the way you dress up as Harley Quinn that is so 2016 for me”   
“It’s the lack of effort you put to your outfit for me” 

They keep on going to one another making the whole van laugh seeing their antics.

“It’s the way you guys keep fighting with each other like cats and dogs but end up going to the Halloween party together for me” said the manager, Haechan and Sohee stop with their feud and laugh even more.

“and next to Sohee, its Oh Haneul-sshi, she’s a member of Aurora alongside this brat right here” Haechan continue to introduce Haneul as he points to Sohee when he said the brat part making her roll her eyes at him. 

Jaehyun that now comfortable with their lingo, bow politely towards Haneul which she returns by bowing back to him. He noticed she is wearing this bride dress with pale blue painting on her face. They talk some more about the Halloween party, how they’re looking forward to meet with their friends and by then they have arrived. 

“Listen, boys and girls, I will be meeting with my friends at the restaurant down the street when you're done just give me a call to fetch you up alright. Haechan, you take care of my girls” Haejin said and Haechan nods his head.

“I can take care of myself, thank you” said Sohee as she walks away swinging the bat on her hand.

“Haha, said the one that ask me to open the bottle cap every single time” Haechan whispered underneath his breath not wanting her to listen to that when she has a bat on her hand, Jaehyun just shake his head with their enjoyable arguments as he follows them from the back.

//

They arrived at Han’s place and the party already started. Jaehyun was surprised to see Bangchan at the party too, it’s been a while since they last contact with each other, he’s a 97’s liner too. 

“You came?” Bangchan happily greets him, they hug it out.

“My maknae let me tag along” “ah, Haechan? Aigoo, that guy is the life of the party” he said as he brings him a drink.

“It’s Han’s party but I’m here acting as his chaperone” Jaehyun laughs

“But since you are around, it ain’t that bad” Bangchan said as they toast their drinks for it as they talk some more. 

The party went well, familiar faces that met again, fun conversations took place, the party games were also exciting. They dance and drink and had good food. They spent a great time there. As the party about to end, Haechan wait till the last guest to leave before he bid goodbye to Han. 

“One more game please” Han said seeming to be drunk already and Haechan wouldn't let his friend down.   
“You’re the king of the night, what’s the last game?” Haechan asks and Han just smile. 

“7 minutes in Heaven !” he said and the rest of their group look at each other.

“I got a big closet for two” he adds teasingly. Haechan tries to read their faces and all of them are intrigued. 

"Last one and then we bid goodbyes” Haechan make the call which Han yell 

“콜!”


	4. 7 minutes in Heaven

The rest of them sit in a circle, Haechan, Han, Sohee, Haneul, Doyoung, Jaehyun and Bangchan. Han drinks the very last drop of the champagne and put it down on the floor.

“Aigoo, what should I do with you” Bangchan sigh looking at Han drunk state.

“Hey, hey you, please shut up now, the game about to start” Han said leaving Bangchan surprised. 

“If I got into the closet with you, I’m going to teach you a lesson” he said as Han casually stick his tongue out at him.

“Just you wait boy” he replies making Jaehyun laugh at his side.

“Okay the game is simple, whoever this bottle point to with the next person in turn, going to spend 7 minutes together at my lovely closet, I don’t care what you’re doing in there but I have all the right to tease you up after it. That’s the fun of this game! So, let's spin the bottle now!” Han explains excitedly and he off to spin the bottle, cheers were loud as the bottle spins and just his luck the first pair was him and Bangchan. 

"Come here, little Han, come come" Bangchan said as he waits in the closet and Han show his pouting face as the closet door closed, they could hear all sort of noises in there, including Han yelling for help.   
Haechan had the time of his life teasing him when he came out and just as his luck, he was the next pair with none other than Han again. They practically going at it with each other in the closet and when the 7 minutes is up, they stumble out from the closet, laughing. 

They make another round and it was Doyoung and Haneul this time. In no second, Haechan and Han made up and tease the hell up on Doyoung, Jaehyun was asking them to rest easy, knowing how nervous Doyoung was earlier. As the 7 minutes continue, they made all sort of theory on what they could be doing in there.

“Hyung probably rat me out to her” Haechan said as Sohee continues.

“and unnie will be there to console him because she’s dealing with the same thing” they laugh altogether and when their time is up, they come out with smiles they trying to hide.

“I said so, they rat us out” said Haechan as Doyoung just shove him away, making the others laugh

“Last round!” Han yell and surprisingly it was the ones that haven’t go at it yet.

Jaehyun and Sohee

Haechan was the first to laugh “Sohee-ah, my hyung is not something you bite okay, be nice to him” he teases and Sohee just replies 

“Oh, aren’t you the one that has a whole ass fight with Han earlier in the closet” she said sassy and its Haechan's turn to stick his tongue out to her “Meanie~” “Pabo~” she replies as she went into the closet with Jaehyun. 

They have greeted with each other before but usually she will come to their waiting room only to search for Haechan so she didn’t get to know his members that well

“Your 7 minutes start!” Han yells from the outside, following a string of laughter from the others.

The closet was not as dark as Jaehyun imagine, it's enough to see the silhouette of her face, to see the expression she makes.

"7 minutes, huh?” Jaehyun spoke first, feeling awkward that they haven't start talking for the first minute.

“Have you ever played this before?” she asks and Jaehyun shook his head 

“Have heard about it but never got the chance to play it. What do they usually do in here anyways?” he asks curious

“Well, you can share secrets, I like playing it with them” she answers and Jaehyun looks at her surprise 

“Oh really? You have played this game with them before?” she nods

“Yeah, that’s how we share things while being disclosed” she said earning a smirk from him 

“Very interesting” he said “Well, your whole group of friends are very fun people to be with, I envy that” he continues and she just look at him confused.

“You have Haechan in your group, that guy could turn anything to a good time” she said as Jaehyun looks at her amuse, even though they seem to argue a lot but that is only the surface, Haechan and Sohee very much care for each other.

“Teach me how you guys have fun” he asks and Sohee leans back to the closet smiling, Jaehyun suddenly look so eager and she thinks she might do him a favour.

“You know that this game’s rule is whatever happens here, stays here?” and Jaehyun nod his head, knowing well.

“Promised to keep your eyes closed and ears shut?” she asks for confirmation and Jaehyun had heard this before “Haechan has talk to me like this before” he was amused on how they repeat the same thing which she just laugh.  
“We share the same lingo” she said as she comes closer 

“Did you notice anything weird tonight?” She starts off and Jaehyun shook his head no 

“Then, what do you think about the outfit that Doyoung oppa wear tonight?” she asks again

“It’s cool ?” he answer in question not knowing where this leads to 

“Did you know what outfit he’s wearing?” she continues and he once again shook his head, confused 

“It’s literally right before your eyes, Jaehyun-sshi” she was amused on how clueless he is 

“What is it?” the curiosity kills him 

“He’s portraying Victor Van Dort” she answer short, giving him time to solve it but she just shook her head, looking how he’s getting more confuse.

“Victor Van Dort is the main character in Bride Corpse alongside with another character” she tells him piece by piece “and who is a bride tonight?” she asks and Jaehyun quickly catch up 

“Haneul-sshi?” he answered

“Now you’re getting it” Sohee said and Jaehyun put the pieces together and he was taken back with the information he found out 

"Doyoung oppa came to the party tonight for only one reason, he wants to meet his girlfriend” Sohee break the news to him and his eyes widen, he was caught by surprised 

“Tonight is not just a Halloween party for them, it’s a date” she continues, that make Jaehyun remember how Doyoung was looking so uneasy from the start, right when he caught them at the stairs, he was trying to keep this a secret.

“Doyoung oppa got a crush on my unnie first, he asked Haechan to introduce him to her with my help and the rest are history” she explained as she enjoys the sudden realisation that hits Jaehyun.

“Who knows about this?” he asks concerned “Doyoung oppa, Haneul unnie, of course the partners in crime, Haechan and I, and finally you” she said smirking as Jaehyun slump back to the closet trying to process the information 

“How’s that for fun ?” she asks as she try to read his expression 

“You guys are insane for this, you fooled everyone” Jaehyun said as he sits straight, facing her and Sohee too, sit properly to face him, knowing they're having a serious discussion now.

“Forget about them fooling you because you can do the same thing to them” Sohee said with a playful smile, she continues “Like I said whatever happens here, stays here. They didn’t know that you know. If you enjoy Haechan’s plan on running away to go to this Halloween party, guess what? you have your own show now, seeing how they both try to hide the truth. A front row seat I must add” she said playfully, he just sighed defeated knowing something he doesn't supposed to.

A couple of moment goes by "It is up to you now, how you want to play your cards, good luck and have fun" she said with a hushed tone sitting close to him when she suddenly pulls back as seconds later Haechan open the closet door without warning.

"What did you guys do?" Haechan asks curiously as Aeyeon smiles back at him and Jaehyun was like a deer caught in the spotlight, he looks at Haechan that seem to feign his innocence as his eyes went to Doyoung and Haneul, just now realizing that they're sitting next to each other and there it was hiding underneath his coat that he put aside, he sees them locking their hands with one another.


End file.
